Catch Me If You Can
by wolf with panther eyes
Summary: I'll only tell you if you can catch me,' he meowed, dashing towards his territory. 'Hey, that's not fair' Hollypaw yowled, racing after him. 'Every cat knows that WindClan cats are fastest.' Breezepaw gave a smirk... Oneshot, HollyxBreeze


Okay, first - I haven't read dark River yet. So no spoilers, okay?

Second - I have no idea why I like BreezexHolly, but they just seem like they'd make a good match.

Third - Enjoy!

* * *

Hollypaw twirled around, leaping out and sinking her teeth into whoever was behind her.

"Ouch!" A voice cried, making her release her grip in surprise.

"Breezepaw?" she meowed as she recognised the sharp scent of the WindClan apprentice. The black tom drew his tail around him, examaning it.

"What was that for?" he hissed angrily. "Look, I'm bleeding now!"

Hollypaw stuck her nose in the air. "What was I to think, with you sneaking up behind me like that?" She paused. "Actually, what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!"

"I could ask you the same thing," Breezepaw replied. He winced as he gave his tail an experimental flick. "This really hurts, you know."

Hollypaw sat down and drew a forepaw over her face. "I couldn't sleep," she confessed.

"Well, neither could I."

"Still, what are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" Hollypaw didn't feel angry anymore, simply curious.

"I saw you," Breezepaw meowed, not meeting her green gaze. "I was wondering what you were doing here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

There was a slight pause.

"Sorry about your tail," Hollypaw offered. "I thought you were an enemy."

Breezepaw widened his eyes. "I am an enemy, mouse-brain. WindClan cat, remember?"

"So," Hollypaw padded closer to him. "You're actually pleased that I attacked you."

"Yes... I mean, no!"

Hollypaw nodded. "Thought as much." She flicked her tail, touching his shoulder. "But that leaves the question of why a WindClan cat like yourself would willingly approach a ThunderClan cat, like myself."

Breezepaw got to his feet. "I'll only tell you if you can catch me," he meowed, dashing towards his territory.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Hollypaw yowled, racing after him. "Every cat knows that WindClan cats are fastest."

Breezepaw gave a smirk. "Exactly."

With a playful growl, Hollypaw pursued him. She was gaining ground, but he was too speedy. She would never catch him this way. The black she-cat stopped and glanced around thoughtfully.

Breezepaw stopped and looked back, one paw raised. "Given up already?"

"Not yet," Hollypaw answered, moving quickly to cut him off. Breezepaw realised what she was doing, and darted off in a different direction; Hollypaw in hot pursuit.

Hollypaw almost let out a slight purr as she herded him to the river's edge. "Ready to give up?"

Breezepaw stopped and stared at her, just as she leapt and caught his chest with her forepaws. Breezepaw rolled over backwards, Hollypaw still holding onto him. The two black cats somersalted down the slope, heading straight for the lake.

_Splash!_

Hollypaw gasped as icy water soaked her pelt. Instinctively, she let go of Breezepaw and struggled to the surface.She burst out of the water, gulping in the fresh air. Beside her, Breezepaw emerged, shaking his head and sending waer droplets everywhere.

"What was that for?" he meowed angrily, batting her in the head. Hollypaw gave a hiss and splashed a cascade of water over him. Breezepaw snorted, again shaking water from his fur. "Why, you-"

He managed to stand up, his feet firmly on the lake's floor. He turned to Hollypaw and pounced on her with difficulty, but managing to push her under. Hollypaw stuck her head out of the water again, growling in a playful way as she splashed at him for the second time.

Breezepaw ducked, then glanced towards RiverClan territory. "Oh, StarClan," he growled. "The sun's rising."

Hollypaw followed his gaze. There was a pinkish-orange haze in the sky over there, and she suddenly realised how long she'd been out.

Breezepaw was already wading to the edge. He got out and shook his thin black fur, scattering water droplets. Hollypaw did the same, giving her chest a few quick licks.

"See you, Hollypaw," Breezepaw mewed, racing off towards his camp. "Don't push any more cats down hills."

"Why not?" Hollypaw muttered under her breath, then slightly louder she answered "Bye, Breezepaw."

But the black tom was already too far away to hear.

Sighing, Hollypaw began to pad back towards her camp, feeling exhausted. She glanced back at Breezepaw's retreating form and wondered if they'd ever get meet again and play together. She doubted it highly,but it had been fun.

Hollypaw found herself wishing that she would see him again. _I'll come back tonight, and see what happens..._


End file.
